A post break up story
by SFogh
Summary: The fallout from the break up and how Zoe and Wade could get back together. Warning: Contains spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am surprised there isn't more redemtion stories posted yet. Anyway I decided to write my own. As the summary says, this story contains some spoilers from the upcoming episodes. If you don't want to know then don't read the story. :) At the bottom of the story I will explain which parts is spoilers so you don't think all of it is. Most of it is speculation on what will happen and what could happen in season 3.

English isn't my native language so there might be some misspelling and bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, Wade wouldn't be a lying cheating bastard.**

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belts; we will be landing in 10 minutes." The pilot's voice filled the cabin.

Zoe looked out the window at the familiar airport they were circling to make the approach from the south. It had been 3 months since she was last here and a little smile came across her face.

There wasn't a lot of smiling when she left. She hadn't really wanted to leave, but the circumstances made the choice for her. Her mind went back a month prior to her leaving for NY. She'd had the worst day of her life when she found out Wade cheated on her. He'd broken her heart with those words on the bench, and no amounts of marshmallows, chocolate or hateful Wade songs could repair it.

She had tried really hard to forgive him the first couple of days after the wedding, but every time she tried to get past it, the image of him with some woman appeared and she wanted to go over and slap him. It didn't help that each time it was a different woman she saw in the image. Why hadn't she slapped him that night? He deserved it, but somehow she couldn't do it. The whole town had supported her and turned their backs to him, treating him like he murdered someone. She knew he was hurting too, and that actually hadn't made her feel any better, it had only made her feel even worse. It was sometime during those days she realized it. Realized why she was in so much pain. Why she didn't or couldn't hate Wade and why she felt her heart ache even more whenever she saw him sulking on his porch. She loved him. There had been no other answer. The more she had thought about it, the more she was convinced she had loved him, that she still loved him, despite his betrayal. But she couldn't be with him; she couldn't forgive him, she wouldn't. It was only after her talk with Lemon (weird it would be her that opened her eyes) that she knew what to do. She needed to let Wade go, to move on and see if time could make her feelings for him go away or if she with time could forgive him. It had been the only solution.

The next two weeks she'd tried being friendly with Wade, and he seemed to be coping better also. He and Lemon had won some contest and they had bought the Rammer Jammer together. It seemed like Lemon was a good influence on him, keeping him in check and pushing him when he needed it. He had been surprised but also happy when she came to the reopening, and she had been proud of him. Even though they weren't a couple anymore didn't mean she didn't care about him. Seeing him trying to be better, to do better made her both happy and mad. Happy for him, but mad because he couldn't have done so when he was with her. Why did he have to hit rock bottom for him to rise to the challenge and face his demons? It kinda made her resent him a little, a lot actually.

That epiphany, along a with the fact that he seemed to be moving on and she was stuck trying to figure out what to do with her feelings for him had made her head spin. She'd acted out, finally accepting Jonah's proposal to go out and get a drink with him, desperately in need of a distraction. The night had been fun and they had ended up at Jonah's place. She'd thought about taking him home to her place so Wade could see them, but had changed her mind. She had wanted to do this for her and only her, not to get back at Wade. They had kissed and it felt great not to be thinking about Wade, but as they moved towards Jonah's bedroom they were stopped by her phone ringing. Jonah had told her to ignore it but she couldn't. She was a doctor after all.

"_Hey Zoe, it's Lavon."_

"_Lavon, I am a little busy right now". Zoe pushed Jonah away as he tried to make her giggle by kissing her neck._

"_The Rammer Jammer got vandalized tonight and since Brick is away, we need you. Not sure if anyone got hurt but just in case I need you to get over here."_

"_Was Wade inside?". The worry and fear was apparent in her voice. Sex was the furthest thing from her mind right now._

"_I don't know Zoe, BlueBell isn't really equipped for this kind of situation, but we have cleared the opening and are going inside to look now."_

"_I am on my way, Lavon."_

Wade hadn't been inside. No one had been hurt it seemed, but she still had made her way to his home. He could still have been hurt and went home. She knew him all too well. Even if he wasn't physically hurt, he would still be emotionally distraught about his dream being destroyed just as he finally got the bar he had wanted for so long. If someone didn't talk to him he could go into that dark place again, she knew that. She had felt for him even if she hadn't wanted to.

She had found him on the couch with some cuts and bruises, a beer in his hand and three empty ones on the table.

"_Wade, you're hurt!", she said with concern in her voice._

"_Please leave me alone doc," he looked away so she couldn't see he'd been crying._

"_I need to look at you to make sure you aren't seriously hurt," she said firmly._

"_I'm fine.. I don't need anyone to.."_

"_Take care of you. Yeah I know how stubborn you can be, but it is doctor's orders. Now take off your shirt!"_

"_Doc…"_

"_Now Wade!" He looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. It was the same concern he saw back when she broke in to his house when he had the flu. He took off the shirt revealing some minor cuts on his torso._

"_I guess the fence jumped out at me again doc", he smirked. Zoe laughed. He always knew how to diffuse a difficult situation. She liked that about him._

Stitching him back up took her back to her first BlueBell heat wave. He still looked so damn hot without his shirt on. Lily Ann was right. He was often shirtless, but ever since they broke up, he always had a shirt on when he went outside. She had wondered why, because this spring had been particularly hot. Now she understood. He knew the effect his abs had on her, and he didn't want to remind her of sex. That would eventually lead to her thinking about him cheating. He really could be very thoughtful when he wanted to.

"_You should be fine for now, but I need you to come by the practice within the next few days so I can check the stitches"._

"_Thanks doc, I really appreciate you stopping by and fixing me. Now if you will excuse me, I was a little busy before you got here."_

"_Yeah, busy getting drunk. You know drinking will only get you into trouble, Wade." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look._

"_I lost you. Now I've lost my bar; these beers are the only thing I have left". His face was empty as he looked down at his half-finished beer._

"_I talked to Lavon. The damage isn't so bad and he has arranged for the whole town to pitch in. Within a few days your bar will be as good as new". He looked at her confused._

"_Why would they do that… for me? 3 weeks ago everybody hated me."_

"_Because this is BlueBell, quick to judge but also quick to forgive. We all want you to succeed and we all want to help."_

"_Why aren't you quick to forgive Doc?", he looked at her with sadness._

"_Because it isn't that simple Wade and you know that."_

"_I know… I am so sorry Zoe, but I am also really happy you came by…. you didn't have to."_

"_Yes, I did. Just because I haven't forgiven you, doesn't mean I don't care". She gave him a little smile and he returned it. Then something came over her. Maybe it was the intensity of the situation, the fact that he looked so good without his shirt on. Or maybe it was just because her mind was still set on having sex from earlier that night, but she leaned in and kissed him. Not a sweet kiss, but an attack on this mouth. Her emotions were running wild; her hands touching his torso and trying to get his pants open. Wade had kissed her back at first, but when he felt his belt buckle being loosened, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away._

"_Are you sure about this Zoe?", he asked her looking straight into her eyes. He didn't want to do this unless he was sure she really wanted to._

"_Yes, I am sure Wade!" It was all she said before she stood up, took off her dress, and motioned him towards the bed._

It had been amazing emotional sex, but afterward, she felt horrible. She had felt stupid for falling back into his bed, no matter how good the sex had been and no matter how much she still loved him. His betrayal was still too big for her to forgive. She had left his house in the middle of the night and promised herself it would never happen again, and it didn't. Instead she was more determined than ever to move on, signing up for online dating, going on multiple disastrous dates, and even making a complete fool of herself one night. She had been on a date with a guy from the a few counties over and ruined it by talking about Wade again. Then half drunk she had met George Tucker and Tansy on her way back home and put her foot in her mouth like so many other times. She had confessed to still having feelings for George right in front of Tansy, saying she should have chosen him over Wade. George had brushed her off, telling her that she was still hung up on Wade and that he wasn't going to leave Tansy just because she decided she wanted to be with him now.

That night she had called her mother and told her about her situation. She had been crying at first, her life was a mess. Candice had told her she needed a break from BlueBell and that she should come to NY and spend some time with her mother and maybe they could travel to Europe. She had objected at first because that meant leaving the practice to Brick and the town what had begun choosing her over him at times. Could she leave and still be able to bring in the 30%? She finally caved though because she really needed a break.

She had talked to Brick the next morning and he had been very supportive of her decision, telling her that her half of the practice would still be hers when she came back. She had spent the day saying good bye to her friends; she even talked to Lemon and apologized to George and Tansy. They had all been supportive of her decision even though they were sad she was leaving. The only one she didn't or couldn't say good bye to had been Wade. It would have been too hard and too awkward. She had been afraid of what she would say and what he would say. Would he be happy she left so he could move on? Or would he have tried to make her stay? She had been afraid to find out, so she had asked Lavon to drive her to the airport in the afternoon when she knew Wade would be at work. Lavon had asked if she'd talked to Wade and, when she shook her head, he had gotten a disappointed and worried look on his face. She had told him she couldn't face Wade, but promised to call him once she was in NY.

She hadn't called him though. At least not until late that night after a long talk with her mother. Candice had convinced her that it was the right thing to do; that she needed to call him or she would be left wondering and feeling bad for the entire vacation. After four times dialing and hanging up immediately, she found the courage and had let it ring.

"_Hey Doc," he answered._

"_Hey Wade," she said softly._

"_So I heard you left."_

"_Yeah, I am at my mother's. I needed a break."_

"_I understand..". He sounded defeated._

"_I am sorry I didn't say good bye."_

"_It's ok, doc."_

"_No, it's not! I was scared of what would happen, what you would say, what I would say. I thought it would be easier if I…" She trailed off. "I feel horrible Wade."_

"_No need, doc, you don't want to be around me, and I completely understand. I am so sorry I hurt you, and I understand if you hate me."_

"_I don't hate you Wade, I told you that."_

"_I know, but we both know you did that to make me feel better, and I appreciated it, but you don't have to pretend anymore."_

"_I'm not pretending, Wade. I don't hate you; never have, never will!" I just need time to process it all and I can't do that in BlueBell; that's why I left."_

"_Are you ever coming back?," he asked with dread in his voice._

"_Yes of course I am! BlueBell is my home now."_

_There was a pause before Wade spoke._

"_You know, I never did tell you how I feel about you."_

"_Wade, don't."_

"_I have always kept a tight leash on my feelings ever since my momma died, but I should have told you Zoe and in case you aren't coming back…"_

"_But I am coming back Wade, I am only taking a break from the drama!"_

"_You say that now, but things happen and in case you decide not to…" He paused "I need you to know that.."_

"_Wade, please don't say..."_

"_.. I love you Zoe". There it was, she tried to stop him and she could have hung up, but she hadn't. A part of her wanted to hear it, but a part of her was angry._

"_That isn't fair Wade. You cheated on me, you hurt be so much! You can't just tell me you love me and think that makes it all alright!"_

"_I don't expect anything Zoe. I just thought you should know."_

"_Well that is very selfish of you. Why Wade; why when you felt this way about me did you do this, why did you…" She started to cry._

"_I never meant to hurt you, I don't know why I did it; I wasn't myself! Maybe I thought you would eventually leave me anyway, I don't know, but I am so sorry Zoe!"_

"_But you DID hurt me Wade! If I ever gave you the impression I would leave you, I am sorry, but that still isn't an excuse for what you did!"_

"_I know, but…"_

"_I have to go Wade, I can't do this."_

"_Zoe"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Be safe, I love you."_

_Zoe hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too", she said into the empty bedroom._

Zoe pushed her luggage cart with her 5 suitcases through Mobile airport. She had only brought what she could carry when she left, but her mother had bought her so many clothes and shoes in Europe that she had to use a cart to transport them all. She saw Lavon waiting for her at the arrival area. She left her luggage cart, ran towards him and hugged him.

"So happy to be back", she said with a big smile.

"So happy to have you back." Lavon grinned and hugged her tight.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel great. This vacation was just what this doctor needed. I want to tell you all about it."

"And I want to hear all about it, but first we should get back to the plantation. There are a lot of people that are happy you are back. We can talk about the things that have changed around here while you were away."

"What changes?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Let's talk about it over dinner at my house; there is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen. I have most of the story planned out but sometimes outside inspiration can shift the direction of the story. The spoilers is explained further down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So for those that read the story and wants to know which parts are spoilers, here it is. Wade and Lemon will buy the RJ and be co owners. The RJ will be damaged and Wade and Zoe will have sex before the finale.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here it is. The 2. chapter of my story on how the situation after CheatGate could be handled. I already have most of the 3. chapter written, so I hope to post that within a few days. Enjoy!

English isn't my native language so there might be some misspelling and bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, people would be communicating better!**

* * *

"You should have been there Lavon. It was amazing." Zoe had been rambling about her time in New York and vacation in Europe with her mother since the moment she got in the car. Lavon had listened patiently, nodded and chipped in with the occasional "I see", "Oh" and "Really?" while focusing on getting them back to BlueBell before his ears fell off.

"There was this incredibly cozy café in Paris that served the most amazing croissants."

"Zoe..."

"..I have ever tasted and .." Zoe went on.

"ZOE!"

"What? Where? Did we hit something?"

"We have arrived." Lavon got out of the car and went to get her suitcases from the trunk.

"That was quick," she said getting out of the land cruiser.

"Anyway as I was saying…"

"Zoe", he said tiredly and made a "close your mouth" signal with his hand.

"I know you are excited about your vacation, and I want to hear it all, I do, but right now Lavon Hayes can't take anymore."

"Humph, okay." Zoe pouted. "So where is this person you wanted me to meet? A new girlfriend?" Zoe gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"No, Annabeth and I are still together. We have been dating for over 3 months now." He smiled.

"Good for you Lavon. You deserve to be happy. You are happy right?"

"Very much so. I have actually been thinking about asking her to move in with me."

"Wow, big step Mr. Mayor."

"I know. So what do you think Zoe?"

Zoe seached the trunk for make-up bag. "About what?" Zoe said with her head further inside the trunk.

Lavon rolled his eyes. "About asking Annabeth to move in with me?"

"Oh... Maybe I'm not the best to give advice on relationships right now Lavon. Also I don't think well on an empty stomach. You mentioned something about dinner?" Zoe tried to change the subject.

Lavon noticed and shrugged. "Yeah, let me carry your suitcases in and we can head up to the mansion. Annabeth and Lyndsy are there, preparing a feast in your honor."

"Lyndsy?"

"She is the someone I wanted you to meet. You see, while you were away, Wade sorta moved out," he said, gritting his teeth, anxiously awaiting Zoe's reaction."

"Moved out? As in out of town; what about his bar?" Zoe suddenly wasn't as cheery as before.

"No, he found a place not far from the Rammer Jammer by a small lake. I just thought you should know before meeting Lyndsy. She is the new tenant in the gatehouse." Lavon looked over the pond and Zoe followed his eyes. She hadn't noticed it before now but it wasn't Wade's muscle car parked in front of the gatehouse. It was a pink bubble car. Very cute Zoe thought. The wooden furniture on the porch had been replaced by white plastic ones; in fact the entire exterior looked different. A lot less rugged and scrappy than before.

"But why?" Zoe asked.

"Look Zoe, I don't want to get in the middle of it, but I think you know why." Zoe nodded and recalled the last time Wade and her spoke. The phone call hadn't gone the way she had hoped. He had told her he loved her and she had hung up on him. She didn't know how to feel about him moving out. Having him just 50 yards away had always made her feel a lot safer. Even though part of the reason for the vacation was to get away from him, there were moments on the trip where she missed him. A lot of moments actually. Or at least until she met Peter. She wanted to tell Lavon all about him, but now didn't seem like a good time. Stupid Wade ruined her good mood. Again. No, she wouldn't let him! Maybe seeing him less would be a good thing, she tried to convince herself. Maybe the new tenant would be someone close to her own age. Someone she could relate and talk to about her problems. Lavon was a good listener, but a girlfriend, he was not.

"Let's go eat and meet my new neighbor," Zoe said with a forced smile and grabbed Lavon by the arm. Lavon followed, confused about her sudden eagerness, but he knew better than to ask.

Annabeth and Lyndsy were setting the table as Zoe and Lavon entered the kitchen.

"Perfect timing," Annabeth said as she approached them. "Dinner is ready." She kissed Lavon and then hugged Zoe. "Welcome home Zoe. We've all missed you so much," Annabeth smiled as she took a bowl from the counter. Zoe looked down a little embarrassed by all the fuss over her return.

Lyndsy appeared from the dining room. "So you are the famous Dr. Zoe Hart I have heard so much about." Zoe looked up and into a pair of big green eyes. Lyndsy was a few inches taller than her, but with Zoe's high heels and Lyndsy's flat shoes, they were almost the same height. She had long wavy brown hair like herself and was really quite stunning. Her jeans and simple but elegant white top suggested she wasn't from BlueBell or the surrounding counties.

"Hi, I am Lyndsy Nass, your new.."

"Neighbor. Lavon told me. Nass…that means you and Annabeth are…." Zoe pointed back and forth between them.

"We are cousins. On my father's side." Annabeth interjected. "She moved here from Washington two weeks ago."

"I hope you brought clothes for the Alabama weather. It can get scorching down here. I mean like the entrance to hell," Zoe stated, looking down at Lyndsy's jeans as they moved towards the dining room.

Lyndsy chuckled. "I use to spend summers here when I was a teenager, so I know how hot it can get. I like the changing of seasons up north, but I don't mind the heat." She shrugged. "Besides hot weather means hot guys without shirts". She gave Zoe a wink and sat down at the table.

"I guess," was all Zoe said. She locked eyes with Lavon for a moment. She hoped Wade wouldn't be a topic tonight. She still wasn't sure how to feel about him. A part of her missed him a lot, but another part wanted nothing to do with him. The vacation had been a nice distraction, but she knew she had to face reality eventually, but maybe it could wait until tomorrow? Tonight she just wanted to relax and enjoy a nice meal.

"So what brings you to BlueBell?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

"I have always liked this town and the people in it. Also there was a.." Lyndsy paused. "…work related issue." Lyndsy glanced at Annabeth that gave her a knowing look. Zoe noticed. "So I decided a change of scenery was the best solution."

"So what do you do for a living?" Zoe asked inquiringly as she took a mouthful of Annabeth's delicious cooking.

"I work in marketing." Lyndsy said without explaining further and took a sip of her white wine. "Great chardonnay. French?"

"French?" Lavon huffed. "Lavon Hayes only buys American."

"Too bad." Lyndsy replied. "I spent a summer in France's wine country and tasted some amazing chardonnays in Bourgogne."

"I just returned from France. Did you go to Paris?" Zoe asked excited.

"Of course. You can't go to France and not see Paris and the Eiffel Tower. Also after 3 weeks of tasting wine, we needed to sober up." Lyndsy chuckled. Annabeth leaned in and whispered to Lavon. "I knew they would get along." Lavon smiled and nodded. It was nice to see his friend happy again.

Lyndsy and Zoe continued their conversation as if they were the only people in the room.

"We found this great little café near the Eiffel Tower. We went there every morning for breakfast. My boyfriend was obsessed with their homemade croissants" Lyndsy went on.

"Was in on Avenue de Suffren?" Zoe asked curiously.

"How did you know?" Zoe and Lyndsy looked at each other for a moment, then uttered simultaneously.

"Café Le Beaujolais."

"No way!" Zoe sputtered. "My mother and I were there just a few days ago."

"I thought your mother left for New York two weeks ago?" Lavon interjected.

"No. No. She stayed." Zoe said, looking down at her food.

"But in the car you said that..."

"She was there Lavon!" Zoe insisted and forced a smile to Lyndsy.

"Okay, okay," Lavon surrendered and put a piece of delicious meat in his mouth.

"Lyndsy is going to work for Lavon." Annabeth looked at him with a 'I'm changing the subject, so say something' look. Lavon held up his hand so he could finish chewing before answering.

"Since the competition with Fillmore escalated, I figured we could use someone to help us beat that greedy, no good son of a.. ." Annabeth put her hand on his to calm him down. Lavon exhaled. "I managed to find some money in the budget and with Lyndsy not paying rent.."

"Heeey… Why do I pay rent then?" Zoe interrupted.

"Because you don't offer any services I can subtract from the rent." Lavon said matter of factly.

"That is because you never get sick. Hey, maybe I could cook you breakfast every morning?" Zoe suggested.

"No. No. No. Lavon Hayes has already tried your cooking. Unless you want me to get sick?" He gave Zoe a pointed look and she pouted. Lyndsy and Annabeth tried to conceal a laugh.

"So where else did you go on your trip Zoe?" Lyndsy asked.

Zoe smiled again. Her vacation was one topic she didn't mind talking about. "I spent the first two months in New York visiting friends I haven't seen in a long time."

"You must have many friends then." Lyndsy smiled.

Knowing what Lyndsy meant, Zoe went on. "Actually I spent most of my time in New York at a seminar about tropical diseases." Zoe took a sip of her wine.

"I thought vacation meant time away from work," Lyndsy answered surprised.

Zoe looked at Lavon and Annabeth. She considered her answer and finally spoke. "I always look for ways to improve my skills as a doctor and it was kind of nice being back in school, learning new things. Besides three months without anything work related would have made me crazy." Zoe emphasized the last word.

"You mean more crazy than usual?" Lavon teased as he took a swig of his beer and grinned.

"Very funny Lavon. Don't listen to him Lyndsy. He is just upset that I didn't bring him anything from Europe."

"What?! You didn't even get me one of those silly figurines of the Eiffel Tower?" Lavon sounded disappointed.

"Or course I got you something! Now I just don't know if I want to give it to you." Zoe pouted and chased a pea around the plate with her fork.

"Oh, Lavon Hayes apologizes. He didn't mean it. He wants his present." He gave Zoe his best puppy dog eyes."

Zoe laughed. She couldn't stay mad at Lavon. "Fine. But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. It is getting late and I still have to unpack 5 suitcases before I go to sleep." She sighed. "Thanks for a lovely meal AB, it was delicious." Zoe rose from her chair and picked up her plate."

"You're welcome Zoe. Leave the plates. Lavon and I will clean up." She gave Lavon a little smile and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe Lyndsy can help you unpack?" Annabeth suggested.

"I think I can manage." She gave Lyndsy an apologetic look. "I'm tired; it has been a really long day. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?" Lyndsy nodded.

After Zoe left the mansion, Lyndsy turned towards Lavon and Annabeth, who were collecting plates.

"So what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Lavon replied.

"Work was obviously not the reason she left. So what was it?" Lyndsy asked curiously.

Lavon and Annabeth looked at each other with knowing looks.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout." Lavon took the plates from Annabeth and headed towards the kitchen.

"She is clearly hiding something," she whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth waited until Lavon was out of sight. "Well so are you." She gave Lyndsy a knowing look.

"Touché. Do you want me to help you clean up?"

"No, it's ok. You go rest sweetie."

As Lyndsy headed back towards the gatehouse, she smiled and shook her head. BlueBell and its citizen hadn't changed at all. Or at least most of them hadn't. Her smile grew wider.

* * *

**Post A/N:** I apologize for the lack of a ZW scene in this chapter, but I wanted to introduce Lyndsy and build a foundation for my story as I plan for it to be a long one. Remember to review! As much as I enjoy writing the story, I enjoy reading your feedback even more. :)

P.S. I based Lyndsy's appearance after Lyndsy Fonseca if you want to put a face on the character.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is about what Wade has been up to since Zoe left and until she comes back. I took a few more days to write than I expected, because I kept adding scenes and text. The good news is that the chapter is a long one and hopefully worth the wait.

I had to add two sentences to the end of chapter 2 in order for something in this chapter to make sense. So if you got two emails about an update then one of them was because I edited chapter 2.

I also wanted to say that a lot of authors on this site write that reviews is what keeps them going. Before I started to write fics myself I thought it was a mere ploy to get more reviews, but I have realized that even though writing the stories is fun, it is reading the reviews that makes me want to continue writing.

English isn't my native language so there might be some misspelling and bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, I would be writing for the show.**

* * *

The meat sauce was simmering on the stove as Wade put the pasta in the boiling water. He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and jumped on the counter. Wade usually enjoyed cooking, but the chef at the Rammer Jammer had called in sick, so both he and Lemon had to take turns in the kitchen all day. He was dead tired when he entered Lavon's kitchen an hour ago. He had hoped dinner was already made, but there was no sign of Lavon or Zoe. In fact he hadn't seen Zoe all day or Lavon since breakfast. He wasn't really surprised that he hadn't seen Zoe though. She had been avoiding him all week, and he knew why. About a week ago they had shared a night of passion and at the time he thought it meant something. When he noticed her sneaking out, when she thought he was asleep, he knew otherwise. She had regretted it. He couldn't really blame her. Sure he wanted it to matter to her too; to be a step towards getting back together. All it did was drive them further apart. He hated it, and more so, he hated himself. Hated what he had done to her; that Zoe was stuck in limbo, hurt and confused. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to move on; to move on from him. He missed seeing her in the kitchen and at the bar, but if it meant she was moving on, then he was happy. Well that wasn't entirely true. He would give everything for a second chance, but if he couldn't make her happy, at least someone else should get the chance to. He had heard about the failed dates and the confession to George. The latter made him a little upset. He always thought George would be the reason it would end between them. Maybe that's why he ended it himself. To spare himself the heartache of having Zoe leaving him for George or another man more worthy of her love.

The kitchen door opened and woke Wade from his daze.

"Hey"

"Wassup Lavon. You hungry? I made enough meat sauce and pasta to feed a large family," Wade said as jumped off the counter and began draining the water from the pasta pot.

"Thanks man, I'm stavin'." He grabbed two bowls from a cabinet and put them on the counter.

"Where have you been? And where is Zoe? I heard someone mentioning you drivin' her to Mobile?" He poured the pasta into a large bowl and added a bit of olive oil.

"I drove her to the airport, Wade." Wade took his hands off the bowl and looked at Lavon with disbelief.

"The airport? She left?" Wade glanced at the door and Lavon saw it.

"Wade.. She ain't gonna come through the door this time. She told me she is going on vacation, New York and Europe."

"So that's why I got cold stares at work today."

"Say what now?"

"Everythin' was fine until this afternoon. Suddenly everybody was giving me the cold shoulder and looked at me like they did after the break up. They probably think she left for good and it's all my fault."

"Come on man, stop beatin' yourself up 'bout it. I am sure she had other reasons," Lavon tried.

"Like what? The whole town supports and loves her. She has friends now." Wade poured meat sauce on his pasta. "No, she just didn't want to be around me anymore, so she chose to up and leave without sayin' goodbye to anyone… Just like last time."

"Yeah, well." Lavon shrugged and looked away.

Wade noticed and rolled his eyes. "Or everyone but me. I get it. I think I'll eat at my place." He started to leave.

"Wade, come on now. Stay here and eat. You can beat me at Halo afterwards." Lavon said, trying to cheer his friend up. "She promised that she would call you when she lands."

Wade looked at his friend for a few moments. "Fine… But don't let me win. I don't want a pity win."

"I promise." Lavon filled his bowl and headed for the table. "I promise to let you win fair and square." He grinned and Wade gave him a little shoulder nudge.

After beating Lavon in Halo for the fourth time, Wade looked at his phone. No calls. No messages.

"She ain't going to call is she?" he said with unmistakable disappointment in his voice.

"She will, she promised me." Lavon said matter of factly.

"But you don't know for sure." Wade put down his controller and got up. "I'm gonna head home Lavon. See you in the morning."

Lavon observed Wade as he left the mansion. He could see his friend was in pain. His whole body showed it and the signature spark in his eyes was gone. He wished he could help him, but he didn't know how. He had been so proud of him when he heard about the Rammer Jammer's change of ownership. Wade seemed to have found his rhythm again. So did he and Zoe. They had been friendlier towards each other and the kitchen peace had been restored. Well up until a week ago when suddenly none of them were in the kitchen at the same time. One of them was avoiding the other and neither had wanted to talk about it, despite his best efforts. Maybe when Zoe got back, things could go back to normal. He took a swig of his beer and hit "play again". If he practiced enough, perhaps he could beat Wade and get him to talk. He knew Wade liked to make bets. It was his best shot to get the truth out of him.

Back at the gatehouse, Wade grabbed his guitar, a cold beer, and went out to the porch. Playing his guitar always calmed him down. Did Zoe really hate him so much that she didn't want to say good bye? She had told him she didn't hate him when she gave him back the box of slightly burned clothing and the flannel shirt she used to wear in the mornings. Now he wasn't so sure. That girl had been an enigma hidden in a conundrum wrapped in mystery from the day he met her. Kinda like himself actually. That was part of the reason they were so good together. Helping each other unwrap layer upon layer of their complicated lives and personalities. Changing each other's pictures.

He started to play the first song that came to mind and mumbled the words into the warm spring night.

"Moon River, wider than a mile..." Kinda ironic he thought. Here he was sulking over a lost love and the first thing he does is play the song that reminds him of his dead mother and drunk father. Pathetic. He looked over at the carriage house lost in thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the display and breathed a sigh of relief. He reached for the phone, but hesitated answering. What if she called to just say good bye. What if a vacation was her excuse to leave for good? Shuddering at the thought he finally picked up.

"Hey Doc," he answered.

…

She had hung up on him. He had told her he loved her, and it had blown up in his face. He hadn't planned on saying anything, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. A last resort. A Hail Mary. He finished his beer and grabbed his car keys. The wheels spun smoke as he headed off into the night. Off the plantation and away from anything that reminded him of Zoe Hart. He drove around for an hour, not caring about where he went or why. Suddenly he saw a familiar house. Ironic he would end up here. He got out of his car headed for the door. It was open as always. He went inside.

He looked at the figure on the couch; the chest slowly moving up and down. The volume indicated he was sound asleep. As Wade observed the sleeping beast, he felt the events of the day hitting him all at once. He yawned and looked around in the darkness for a comfortable place to sleep. An old mattress in the corner of the room became his bed for the night.

As the morning light shined through the dirty windows of the large cabin, the figure on the couch started to move. Slowly he got up and reached for the bottle on the table. Empty. He huffed. He stumbled towards the kitchen looking for another bottle when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. "Not Randy again," he mumbled. "How the hell did he get in?" He reached for the empty bottle and picked it up. As he got closer he saw the outline of a man lying on his back. He rubbed his eyes, removing the sleep from his eyes. "Wade?" He walked to the mattress, leaned down and put his hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Wake up son". Earl nudged him. Wade grunted. Earl nudged him again. Harder.

"Zoe!" Wade's eyes sprung open.

"Where?" Earl looked around in the cabin.

"Oh.. Nothin'." Wade pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned his back against the wall.

Earl looked confused. "It was just a dream, dad. She ain't here. She left." He stared at the opposite wall. His eyes blank.

"She was here? Can you call and tell her to bring back a few bottles of bourbon? I'm running a little low."

Wade closed his eyes and sighed. "No dad, we broke up, remember?" He paused. "She went on vacation or sumthin'."

Earl nodded. He didn't go into town often, but he had heard the gossip about his son cheating on his doctor girlfriend. He might be the towns crazy drunk, but he was as perceptive as his son. He knew the two kids loved each other and had hoped they somehow had found a way back together. Judging by his son's body language, they weren't even on the same road.

"So what are you doing here then?"

"Dunno. I went for a drive. Ended up here somehow I suppose." He kept staring at the same spot on the wall.

"You hungry? I think I have some donuts." Earl took a few steps towards the kitchen.

"Got anything to drink?" He grabbed some pebbles and threw one at a pot on the floor. It was probably placed there to collect water from the leaking roof, he thought.

"Let me put on some coffee and then we can talk." He poured water into the kettle and put it on the stove.

"Dad, I don't need coffee and I don't wanna talk! Don't you have any alcohol?" He threw another pebble at the pot.

"Alcohol ain't the answer son."

Wade snorted. "That's funny coming from you."

Earl ignored him and examined two cups on the table. Clean enough he thought. He scooped a few teaspoons of coffee powder into them. As he waited for the water to boil the only sound in the cabin were pebbles hitting the hardwood floor. Earl looked at his son. Wade had been the grown up taking care of him ever since his beloved Jacqueline died. Perhaps it was time for him to act like the father he should have been all these years. Although their situations weren't the same, the signs from twenty years ago were. The town already had one crazy drunk. It didn't need another.

The silence was broken by the sound of the kettle whistling. Earl poured the water into the cups, grabbed the bag of donuts and joined Wade on the mattress.

"Here." He handed Wade one of the cups and placed the bag between them. Wade accepted it, still focused on the metal pot on the floor. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Sorry to hear about your doctor friend."

"Her name is Zoe, and I said I didn't wanna talk 'bout it." He grabbed a donut from the bag and dipped it in the coffee.

"Maybe we should. I mean talk 'bout it." Earl tried.

Wade sighed. "Why the sudden parental behavior?"

"Cause I don't want you to end up like me." Earl's said quietly with a concerned look on his face.

Wade turned his head and looked at his dad in disbelief.

"I'm just sayin', sitting 'round sulking and drowning your sorrows with alcohol ain't the way to go. I should know," Earl said with a sad smile.

"What do you reckon I do then?"

"Move out." Earl stated.

"Move out? You mean off the plantation?"

"Yeah"

"And go where. Here? I don't think that's a good idea dad."

"Maybe not, but staying is a bad idea. Too many memories."

"Is that why you stayed here when mom died? For the memories?

"Yeah, but looking back perhaps that was the wrong choice. I couldn't go anywhere without thinking about her. Everythin' 'round here reminded me of her. Still does."

"Even if you're right, I don't have anywhere to go. Not many houses for sale in BlueBell. People here are lifers."

Earl grabbed a donut from the bag and took a bite. He looked at the donut and his eyes lit up.

"Wait," he said pointing to the donut. "When I was in the Dixie Stop buying the donuts, I heard Babs Foster talking about an old house for sale." He put two fingers to his right temple and closed his eyes. "It was the Hendersons. No." He rubbed his temple trying to remember and suddenly opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. "The Pattersons! Mary and Old Gus Patterson. They are moving to Florida to be near their grandkids." Earl said triumphantly.

"Is that the house by the small lake?" Wade said with sudden interest.

"Yep. I use to go fishin' with Gus on that lake. Great fishin' spots."

"It's a nice fantasy dad, but I don't have any money. I spent everything I had on buying the Rammer Jammer. I'm broke." Wade was back to sulking.

Earl wasn't giving up. "How much you reckon you need for the house and repairs."

"Too much. Just forget it. It ain't happening."

"Come with me son." Earl got up and motioned Wade to follow. "Go where?" Wade wasn't really in the mood for anything that involved physical activity.

"Just come you stubborn mule." He provoked and went outside. Reluctantly Wade got up and followed. He stepped out into a sunny Alabama morning and saw his dad holding a shovel. "What are we diggin' for?"

"Buried treasure." Earl winked at him.

Wade sighed and rubbed his forehead "Dad, Planksgiving ain't for another few months."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

"But you are crazy." Wade exclaimed as he watched his dad plunge the shovel into the ground. A few moments later he returned with a jar filled with money. Wade gasped. Too shocked to say anything.

"I wanted this to be your inheritance, but I think you should have it now. For the house."

Wade, still in shock, finally was able to speak. "What? How? When?"

"Every time you gave me money, I buried half of it." He gave his son a proud smile.

"Dad, that's... that's. I don't know what to say." He scratched his neck and looked at the jar in his hands. "How many jars are there?"

"I can't remember." Earl shrugged. "Why don't we find out? Here, take the shovel. I'll use my hands."

An hour and twenty five jars later, the two Kinsellas looked at the staggering amount of dollar bills stacked up on the only table in the house.

"So how much is there?" Earl asked curiously.

"'round sixteen thousand. It's a lot of money dad, but I don't think it is enough."

"I could go and talk to Gus. Maybe he is willing to lower the price for us." Earl tried.

"And I guess I could talk to Lavon about co-signing the loan for the rest." Wade responded and exhaled heavily. "It's a big commitment and there are a lot of ifs. Also I'm still learning how to run a bar, and I don't know if I'll have the time to fix the house. And I then I'll need new furniture." Wade was rambling. "Maybe we should just drop it." Wade looked hesitantly at this dad.

Earl noticed the fear in his eyes. "I'll help you fix the house son."

"Alcohol, hammer, and nails don't mix well." Wade exclaimed.

"Then I'll stop drinking." Earl stated and hit his thigh with his fist.

"We both know that ain't gonna happen dad."

"Then I'll drink less." He said with a serious tone. "If that's what it takes."

Wade examined his dad for a few seconds. If Earl was willing to try and make an effort to stop drinking, maybe he could at least give this a chance. "I guess I am buying a house then," he finally said.

It was late afternoon before Wade returned to the plantation. His mood considerably better than when he left last night. He had spent the day with his dad talking about old times and the future. They drove to the Pattersons' house and talked to Gus. The house was in dire need for repairs and some fresh paint. Old Gus had been so excited to sell his house to a local friend whom he knew would take care of it, that he was willing to shave twenty percent of the price.

He entered the kitchen to grab a snack and found Lavon sitting at the counter with his laptop. "Hey Lavon, what'cha doin'?" He walked to the fridge.

"You seem to be in a better mood. Take it Zoe called and you two talked?" he asked, closing his laptop and directed his attention to Wade.

Wade stared into the fridge, looking for something to eat. "She called and we talked." He pulled out some wheat toast, ham and sliced cheese.

"'bout?"

"This and that." Wade said indifferently and started making his sandwich.

"It must have been more than this and that." He mimicked Wade's answer. "You weren't here for breakfast and I know you weren't at the Rammer Jammer today. I checked."

"I .. I took the day off and went to Mobile. Can we drop the third degree now?" Wade's mood was suddenly on the decline.

"Look Wade, I'm your friend. You weren't exactly jumping with joy last night and now… Well now you seemed almost happy. I just assumed it had something to do with Zoe."

"Well, you assumed wrong."

"What's happened then?"

Wade ignored him and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well if you don't wanna share, Lavon Hayes will just get back to work then," he pouted and opened his laptop again.

Wade observed his friend typing for awhile. "I told her I love her," he finally said.

Lavon stopped typing and looked up at Wade, who was waiting for a reaction. "Huh? Come again."

"You heard me the first time Lavon," Wade said a little frustrated. He wasn't enjoying having this conversation at all.

"And what did she say?"

Wade scratched his neck and gritted his teeth. Nope he definitely didn't want to talk about it. "She got angry and told me it didn't change anything and then." He paused. "Then she hung up on me."

"I'm sorry man. That must have been tough."

"Yeah well…. At least now I know."

"Know what?" Lavon pushed on.

"That it's over. That she doesn't love me anymore; that maybe she never did." His good mood was now gone.

Lavon winced seeing his friend in pain again. He got up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm here anytime you wanna talk."

"Thanks Lavon." He put down his sandwich. "Suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore."

Lavon opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. "Beer?"

"No I'm good," Wade said, remembering the talk with his dad. Lavon gave him a surprised look.

"First you're happy, then sad, and now you turn down a beer. Is there something else I don't know 'bout?"

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to you 'bout something else before you brought up... you know who."

"And this something is why you were in a good mood before?" He asked.

Wade nodded. "You see after Zoe hung up on me, I went for a drive. Somehow I ended up at my dad's and spent the night there." Lavon raised an eyebrow as Wade continued telling him about his dad's advice, the money, and the house by the lake.

"Wow, so all these years, Earl buried most of the money you gave him so you could have it all back when he died," he stated and Wade nodded.

"And you're sure 'bout moving off the plantation?," Lavon asked inquiringly hoping his friend would change his mind.

"Yeah, I need to start moving on. 'Sides the lake is great for fishin'." Wade faked a smirk.

"So that's it then." Lavon sighed and took a swig of his beer.

"Well, I need a favor Lavon. A big one."

"Name it."

"The money from my dad only covers the repairs needed. I need a loan for the rest and since my credit score is probably lower than Bernie Madoff's, I need you to co sign it."

"If it will help you move on, then Lavon Hayes will gladly help his friend." He smiled.

"Great, because we have an appointment at the bank tomorrow at 9 am." He grabbed his sandwich and headed for the door. "Just leave the third person talk here Lavon. I doubt they loan money to crazy people." He laughed and exited the mansion.

During the next couple of days, things started to fall into place. With Lavon being co signer he had gotten the loan with an interest rate he could afford. He had gotten George to look over the papers for the house to make sure everything was as it should be.

A month later, the Patterson's moved to Florida and Wade moved in and began the repairs. Earl had kept his promise. He still drank too much but still a lot less than he use to. His dad was on the right path and at times he felt that he was too. He still missed Zoe like crazy, but she was gone and he needed a way to move on. His own house was a good start.

Wade put down the paintbrush and took a swig of his beer. Then he took a few steps back from the gate house and looked at his progress. It actually didn't look half bad, he thought as he wiped the sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand. Painting in ninety degrees weather wasn't pleasant but he wanted to be finished so he could continue fixing his own house. He had tried to argue with Lavon about repairing and painting the house, but Lavon had insisted. Years of wear and tear had taken its toll on the old gate house and Lavon wanted it fixed since a new tenant was moving in; into his old place.

It was surreal being back here again after over a month. It only took one trip with the rented van to move his belongings. Funny how a life could be measured by how much, or in his case, how few things you own. Wade and Lavon had spent an hour going through the house selecting the things Wade could take with him. The interior all belonged to Lavon but some of the furniture was so worn down that they agreed Wade could take it with him. Also he didn't want his friend to sit and sleep on the floor. That was part of the reason he insisted Wade took the bed with him. Wade smirked as he remembered the look Lavon had given him and took another swig of his beer. That bed certainly had seen its fair share of action. Now it was at his new house and had seen no action since. It wasn't because his libido had suddenly disappeared, but with the bar, fixing his own house and the gatehouse there wasn't much time to pick up women. And if he was honest, he wasn't interested in one night stands anymore. He wanted something more meaningful. Something like he had with Zoe, although he knew he might never find someone like her again. He frowned as he drank the remaining beer.

He picked up the brush again to finish painting when he heard a car approach. A pink bubble car. They didn't get many of those down here, he thought. He watched as a girl in her mid twenties, with long brown hair, stepped out and walked towards him. There was something oddly familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She smiled as she stepped onto the porch.

"Hey Wade, long time no see."

"Hey you?" Wade said inquiringly.

"Lyndsy… You don't remember me?" She asked a little disappointed.

"No, should I?"

"I'm AB's cousin." Wade still looked like a big question mark. "We made out in the shed behind the hardware store some ten years ago."

"That was you? You certainly have .. umm .. grown since then," he smirked.

"Thanks..." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Wade looked towards the sky racking his brain. "I distinctly remember, I was suppose to meet Melissa Hoss in that shed." He directed his attention to her again.

"Yeah." She blushed. "I told Melissa to tell you to meet her in the shed after your shift."

"Oooh clever. Good times though." He smirked again. "Not as good as I had hoped." She smirked back.

"I was looking for a good time. Not jail time. As I recall you were fifteen at the time." He gave her a knowing look.

"I am not fifteen anymore Wade". She returned the look and leaned her back against the porch railing."

Wade scratched his neck. "Yeah… Sooo … I am gonna get a beer. You want one?" He headed inside.

"Sure, I would love one." She couldn't help noticing his diversion with the beers. Her eyes followed him as he went to the fridge and pulled out two cold ones.

He came back out and assumed the same position as her, leaning his back against the railing. He handed her a beer. She opened it and it foamed over. "A live one. I like it." She chuckled as she engulfed the bottleneck with her mouth and swallowed it. Wade nearly spit out the beer in his mouth. She laughed and wiped off leftover foam at the corner of her mouth with her free hand.

"Impressive," he said nodding in approval. He cleared his throat. "So Lyndsy, what brings you to BlueBell?"

She turned and looked out over the pond. "A fresh start." Wade saw the sudden sadness in her eyes. "You want to talk about it," Wade offered.

"No not really. It's complicated." She paused and looked at Wade. "So why are you moving out?"

He turned to face the same direction Lyndsy was. He took a large pull of his beer and his eyes found their way to the carriage house. He sighed. "It's complicated."

She nodded. "Life always is." She raised her beer. "To a fresh start," she offered. Wade hesitated and kept his focus on the house across the pond. Maybe Lyndsy was right. He did move out to get away from having to see Zoe every day. To not be reminded of what he had lost if she came back. What if she didn't come back? The thought alone made him queasy. Nope, he definitely wasn't ready to move on from Zoe Hart, even though he had to admit Lyndsy was a beautiful girl. He also didn't want to talk about it so he humored her. "To a fresh start," he finally said with a forced smile. He hoped she didn't notice.

She did. She tilted her head and examined him. After a few seconds that felt like hours for Wade, she put down her beer on the railing. "Well.. I should get going. I need to pick up some plants and flowers to brighten up the place."

Wade snorted. "Why bring the nature into the house when all you gotta do is step outside and it is all around you?" He spread his arms out and turned around to show his point.

Lyndsy laughed and shook her head. She took a few steps and turned. "Should I bring back a pizza? You must be hungry after working all day."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I should be done here in about an hour and then I am swamped the rest of the day." He sighed at the thought of the long list of things he needed to get done that day.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wade Kinsella swamped? That doesn't sound like the free-spirited, carefree guy I remember."

Wade shrugged. "Well, things change. People change." He grabbed the paintbrush and went back to work.

"Yeah, maybe they do. Maybe they do," Lyndsy mumbled as she turned and headed for her car.

* * *

**Post A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Wade. Dont forget to review!

Also for those that don't know who Bernie Madoff is, here is a link to his wiki page: wiki/Bernard_Madoff


End file.
